Ties That Bind
by MynameisKatzi
Summary: We all know Naruto and his comrades... but we don't know about EVERYONE who helped out in the story. This is about the ones in the background, the people whose existences were erased from history. Warning: Spoilers; Swearing; Original Characters; Will add more warnings as each chapter is added. Rating is to be safe.


Let me make this clear: Although this is a Naruto fanfiction, it is not going to be only around Naruto and his team mates. I'm trying to tie in all the characters that we don't see much off in the manga, as well as characters of my own and my friends. I'm going to try and make everyone as in character as possible but as it's a fan work, somethings will be changed. If this doesn't annoy you then enjoy. Also I will be posting warnings per chapter, so as not to give away everything now. Warning: A little bit of swearing in this chapter... I think. Disclaimer: I do not and ever will own Naruto and company, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own Katze and Nathan/Craden. The other character's will make themselves known as well as who owns who. Tata~! Enjoy.

_"Oh, you know… it's fun, it's part of my plan… to start a war… to bring peace…"_

Ties that Bind

Chapter 1

The following was written on a scroll and delivered to a desk in a classroom at the academy, at some early hour late at night. Early in the morning a girl sat at the desk and found the scroll with her name on it. She unrolled and began reading the message.

_In the woods around Konohakagure late at night it is usually fairly quiet. You hear the night animals going about their hunting and scurrying, the running water of the various creeks and rivers, maybe if you listen closely you can hear the wind moving the leaves. All is relatively calm and quiet. But then some nights there are extremely loud exchanges between two leaf ninja; one a small blonde haired boy and the other his scar faced teacher. There is no warning, no building up to the loud yells, if one were to watch the two it would start with the boy sitting on the ground panting, a large and presumably stolen scroll on his back. A shadow covers him and there is the teacher standing over him. He is trembling slightly, possibly from running around looking for the boy. He puts his hands on his knees and leans down._

_"…I've found you…" he says, though this goes seemingly unnoticed by the blonde. "Hey!"_

_The boy jumps up and does a little dance his face breaking into a grin. "OH! I found the nose bleeder!"_

_"IDIOT!" the teacher screams, veins popping in his forehead. "I found YOU!"_

_They pause, the boy stops to scratch his head._

_"Hehehe… you found me… I've only learned one skill."_

_The teacher looks at him, confused. "You're all beat up, what have you been doing?"_

_A shake of the head in dismissal. "Never mind that. Hey! I'm going to try an awesome skill; if I do it let me graduate!"_

_The teacher stares at the boy for a few seconds and stops him before he attempts anything. "Naruto?" He is silent until the boy makes a sound of acknowledgement. "Where did you get that scroll on your back?"_

_Naruto chuckles and points to the scroll. "You mean this? Haha Mizuki-sensei told me about it and this place too! He said that if I showed you this skill, you'll let me graduate for sure!"_

_The teacher's face is shocked for a few seconds. Then, with a snap, his jaw closes and he flings Naruto to the side just as a dozen Kunai knives pummel him to the wall of a building close by. Another ninja is seen in the trees, light blue hair almost silver, and a couple giant skuriken on his back. This man grins at the teacher and speaks smoothly. "Nice job finding him."_

_The pinned ninja is huffing. Although he dodged most of the knives a few of them got him; two in his left leg, one in his right, both shoulders and finally the belly of his vest. He glares at the man. "So that's what was going on all along."_

_Naruto makes a sort of confused grunt and is blinking up at the man in the tree. Said man breaks his gaze away from the teacher and snaps to the boy, "Naruto! Give me the scroll!"_

_The blonde doesn't seem to hear as he looks back and forth between the two men with a ramble, "Hey…Hey! What's going on here?!"_

_The teacher breaks away from the wall and starts yanking the Kunai out quickly. He doesn't seem to care if blood starts pouring from the wounds, as there is nothing to stop the steady flow. "Naruto don't give him the scroll even if it costs you your life! That's a dangerous scroll that has a FORBIDDEN Jutsu on it!" He points to the man in the tree. "Mizuki had you steal it so he could get his hands on it!"_

_Naruto growls and Mizuki's face creases ever so slightly. He looks down on the boy with a supremely smug grin. "Naruto… There really is no point to you having it." He holds his hand out, gesturing as if to give a handshake. "I'll tell you the truth – "_

_"N-NO DON'T!" The teacher glares at Mizuki but the man just continues on talking. He puts one hand on his knee and leans far enough over the side of the tree branch it's surprising he doesn't fall off._

_"You know about the fox demon that was sealed away 12 years ago, right?" He waits for Naruto's nod to continue. "Well ever since then, in Konoha there has been this rule."_

_"A…rule?"_

_"But, this rule was never meant to be told to you Naru—"_

_"What?! WHY?! What is this rule?"_

_Mizuki starts chuckling at the poor confused boy and this makes Naruto even more baffled, his voice loses its earlier bite. "…What kind of rule is it Mizuki-sensei?"_

_The chuckling stops, the owls stop, the crickets stop, the teacher is shaking his head at the glance from Mizuki, and then… "The rule is that no one in the village is allowed to say that you, Naruto, are the demon fox."_

_Naruto blinks slowly for a few seconds before yelling out. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"_

_"STOP IT!" the teacher screams at Mizuki._

_"It means that you," he points at Naruto, "are the nine tailed demon that destroyed the village and killed a lot of people. Including his," he points again, this time to the teacher, "parents."_

_Naruto stands there looking at the ground, dazed as Mizuki continues on. The boy didn't even notice as Mizuki unclipps one of the giant shuriken from his back. "You were sealed up by that Hokage you admire so much – "_

_Another yell from the teacher, this one sounding a little more pleading than the last, "STOP IT!"_

_"Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you for no reason? Iruka is the same. He secretly HATES YOU!" Mizuki leans back and prepares to throw the shuriken at Naruto, who is still standing in the one spot, tears forming in his eyes and leaking down his cheeks._

_"NARUTO!"_

_With the yell from Iruka the blonde snaps out of his daze, "Damn it! Damn IT! DAMN IT!"_

_"Nobody will ever accept you! That scroll…was used to SEAL YOU UP!" with that yell Mizuki launches the shuriken at Naruto._

_Blood flies everywhere and Mizuki smirks slightly before his eyes widen. "Wha-?"_

_Sheltering Naruto from further attacks, Iruka is impaled in the back from the giant shuriken. His blood is leaking out his mouth as he struggles slightly to form the words to the stunned boy underneath him._

_"Why..?" Naruto is trembling._

_Iruka gasps. "Naruto…you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry Naruto." The blondes eyes grow impossibly large at the wounded teachers words. "If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have to feel this bad."_

_There is silence throughout the forest for a few seconds that seems to last a lifetime. Then with a determined frown Naruto flings his body up and starts running, leaving a slightly confused Iruka shouting "Naruto?!" behind him._

The girl sighed grumpily before rolling up the scroll and walking over to the door of the classroom. There wasn't anyone there yet so she simply walked out. She had been told that the report had been written up and put in her desk…but she never thought that it would have looked like this. She walked down the street, away from the school. Reaching her destination in no time at all she found a blue haired young boy sitting on the edge of one the towns bridges. He was watching two little water birds dive and splash in the water; it seemed to have put him in a kind of trance. She scowled at his peaceful setting and walked over to hit him on top of his head with the rolled up scroll.

"What the hell is this crap Nathan?"

Nathan rubbed the spot where she had hit him, turning his blank eyes up to stare at her. "What's it look like idiot it's my report. You wanted me to write down what happened just in case I switched and didn't remember."

"Yes, yes I know all that. What I'm talking about is why did you write it like you're some sort of fantasy author?! It's a report, R-E-P-O-R-T. It's supposed to include facts not paint a picture in my head of what happened."

He sighed, looking back at the water. "Did you read all of it or did you give up halfway again?"

The girl sat down next to him. "No I didn't read all of it; we got the information we needed."

"Yeah. Think we can use it?"

A few moments passed before she leaned back with her weight supported by her arms, she looked up at the still dark sky and smiled. "Yes. We can definitely use this. Naruto Uzumaki is the Nine tailed fox. I'd say that's just what we needed to know."

Nathan looked at her again with half-lidded eyes. "Are you going to tell me the rest of the plan now?"

"No, not yet. We need the other players to join the game first."

A few more moments went by in silence. Nathan stood and brushed his pants off. "Alright Katze lets go. People will be arriving at class soon."

"Oh alright. God you are such a nerd sometimes."

"And you're a retarded cat now let's go."

-A few days later-

In the same classroom the scroll had been in, students were now sitting and chattering amonst themselves over various matters. Once student, Katze, had her head down on her arms on the desk, seeming to be sleeping through all the ruckus. Her companion, Nathan, sat next to her watching everyone with a bored expression. Of the only two people he could really talk to, one was sleeping next to him and the other had yet to make an appearance. He stared at Katze's still head and with each moment that passed he grew more bored and more annoyed. Deciding she had slept enough he scooted close to her, placing his right palm under his head and leaning on the desk.

"Hey."

Katze didn't move her head from its resting place on her arms.

"Hey…"

She didn't even twitch.

Now quite annoyed and thinking that she was ignoring him, he raised his left fist and brought it down firmly on her head. "KATZE WAKE THE HELL UP!"

With a yelp she stood straight up and held her head in pain "Ow ow ow NATHAN WHAT THE HELL?!"

He shrugged. "You weren't waking up, and the classroom is getting pretty full so that means that we'll be starting class soon. You didn't want to miss everyone being put into groups remember?"

"Yeah yeah I remember but why'd you have to hit me for?"

Nathan simply shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "If you weren't such a wuss that wouldn't have hurt, it was just a tap."

"Yeah right it was a tap you bashed your fist into my skull and it fucking hurt."

"Really naughty language for someone your age. Did you get that from your sister?"

The general buzz of conversation in the classroom grew louder with each moment and Katze placed her elbows in the desk and her head in her hands while casting a glare at her friend. "Just shut up." Glancing around at the occupants of the room she yawned and lazily rubbed her eyes. "Damn I need more sleep. Hey Nathan any sign of Sayu—"

"NARUTO! MOVE YOUR ASS I WANT TO SIT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF YOU!"

They both looked to the small cluster of people two rows down from them. Naruto was sitting at the desk with a dopey look on his face and the one yelling was a pink haired mosquito. With a blink Naruto turned to his left and glared at the kid sitting next to him.

"Hey Katze, is that –?"

"Yeah. Cocky little twerp isn't he? Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to return Naruto's glare with one of his own. "What?"

Naruto snapped. "What do you mean wha—OOF!"

"Sasuke-kuuun~! Can I sit next to you?!" Sakura had practically thrown herself on top of the blonde boy to get to Sasuke but he just looked to the front of the room in disinterest. Several other girls in the room breathed fire towards the pink haired Sakura when she plopped herself down next to him. Naruto joined in glaring as well, however his was aimed at Sasuke.

Nathan watched the event as well, but turned to look at the door of the classroom, probably hoping for some quiet. His voice was low and even as he spoke, so that only the one sitting next to him could hear. "It's a good thing she stopped her annoying squeak of a voice," Katze gave him an amused look as he continued to talk without looking back at her. "She is exactly the kind of person who would wake Craden up. Where is Sayuri?"

"She said she would be running really late, something about meeting the teacher at the gate when they arrived."

"Hmm impatient girl."

Katze giggled. "Sometimes you know us too well Nathan dear."

He finally faced her to give her a disgusted look. "Don't call me that."

"Oh? But I thought Nathan was your name." Her smile oozed innocence.

"I'll kill you."

"Hehe no you won't you love me far too much."

"Like anyone could love an idiot like you."

"GET OUT OF SASUKE-KUNS FACE!"

They stopped talking again to find that Naruto had climbed on the desk to crouch down in front of the Uchiha. Naruto's face was inches away from Sasuke's. All the girls crowded around the boys were encouraging a fight, when one of the students sitting behind where Naruto was crouched stood and bumped him. The result was the lip locking of the two boys and all went extremely quiet for a few seconds before everything exploded.

"AAAAAAH?!" That was most of the girls in the room. A select few were too blushed and shocked for words.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" That voice was most definitely Sasuke's.

"AAAARGH MY MOUTH! ITS ROTTING! IT BURNS! AAAAARGH!" he continued like this for a while until he suddenly stopped and looked fearfully at the group of Sasuke groupies with death glares. As soon as the violence started Nathan went back to looking at the door but Katze gleefully watched on as the girls pummelled their fists into Narutos face. Halfway through the beating Nathan's eyes widened and he tapped Katze on the shoulder.

"Hmm? What?" she said without bothering to look away from the drama in front of her.

"Look at the door."

She looked but all she saw was Iruka and a few other teachers standing in the doorway. Class was almost started and Iruka was moving into the classroom inch by inch, everytime he managed to moved another teacher or student seemed to get his attention and keep him there.

"What am I supposed to be looking at Nathan? I don't see anything particularly interesting, unless you've grown a sudden fascination for Iruka."

Nathan shot a sharp look at her before gazing intently on the door.

"The green haired jerk standing next to Iruka."

Katze looked again and this time saw a boy around her age and a few inches taller than her leaning against the frame looking very bored while Iruka was talking to him. He suddenly looked over and smirked at the two of them. Katze raised an eyebrow and looked back to the front of the room, she could hear him chuckle.

"Just ignore him Nathan. Craden might wake up if you don't."

When she received no response she looked at him and found him sitting rigid with his fists clenching to his sides. She could practically hear his teeth grating together and was afraid to look at his eyes in case she got caught in the crossfire.

"Nathan…calm down he's not going to do something here. He's just here to get put in a team like everyone else."

"If he tries anything I'll—"

"Shiki is not going to do anything. Now calm down."

After a few more tense seconds Nathan relaxed and moved to sit on the other side of Katze, away from Shiki. If the green haired ninja noticed this he didn't let on. He simply sat in the seat closest to the door, leaned back in his chair and put on an incredibly bored expression. Katze looked away from him and towards the front of the room where Iruka was finally standing. The teachers expression relaxed a fraction before he cleared his throat and put on his stern 'teacher' face. He waited for the last few murmurs to die down before he started speaking.

"Beginning today you are all real ninjas." He spared a small smile directed at Naruto, Katze raised an eyebrow at the beat up boy. "But you're all merely rookies, the hard part has only just started. You will soon be receiving missions given to you by the village. So" he paused and looked at each individual student for a brief second "the fun part. Today we will split you all into three man groups and each team will have a Jounin sensei. You will follow the sensei's instructions to the letter as you complete the duties."

Katze tuned out as Iruka continued to explain the consequences for disobeyed and failing certain tests, as well as all the basics that everyone was already aware of. She listened again half-heartedly when he began reading out the members of each team, crossing her arms on the desk and putting her chin on her forearms. Nathan sat straight in his chair, completely unmoving as he faced the front.

"Next team 7…" Katze stopped watching Nathan momentarily. "Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto –"

"YEEEESS!" Naruto's shout startled both Katze and Nathan and the two ninja blinked at the blonde.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

"HELL YES!" If Naruto was loud then Sakura was deafening.

With a roll of the eyes Katze leaned back in the chair and let her arms droop to her sides. This was really boring. Naruto was going off at Iruka about Sasuke and Iruka was explaining in a voice that said the boy was obviously an idiot. Katze closed her eyes and sighed. Due to their circumstances, the Hokage had pulled Katze, Nathan and Sayuri aside to tell them that he was placing them on a team and why. Apparently Nathan needed the stability of Katze on the team, and no teacher thought they could handle Sayuris behavior despite how skilled she was. This wasn't very much of a surprise to any of them as they had been pretty inseperable since they started at the academy. The question on Katzes mind, however, was who their sensei was going to be. And Sayuri would find out before her the little devil. 'Well at least Nathan doesn't know either, I don't need him to have another thing to goad me about.' Her left eye cracked open to look at the still unmoving boy to her left. Uninteresting. She heard a small chuckling and turned her head to blink at Shiki. The green haired boy was staring at her with a smirk. She bristled and glared at him. 'If he tries anything to Nathan….' He wiggled his eyebrows at her glare and she scrunched up her nose before looking back to watch Naruto getting killed by Sakura.

"Ahem!" Everyone went silent at Iruka clearing his throat and he tapped his foot impatiently. "Now then, this afternoon you will all be introduced to your sensei's. Please don't get in any trouble until then." He sighed tiredly and began to walk out of the room.

The students all filed out automatically separating into their teams, getting used to each other's company. Katze raised an eyebrow at team 7, they all left in separate directions. Curious. She sighed and looked at Nathan. "Nathan do you want to go ea—"

"Oh just walk away and leave him behind. He slows everyone down."

Impossibly Nathan stiffened further and glared at Shiki who had come over to stand by the two teens. By them, but not close enough to be hit by either of them.

"Shiki I don't think you should be over he—"

"Katze you are a very silly girl."

She frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Shiki smiled and winked. "I'm a much stronger ninja than he is, you know you could win your place back in the clan if you were with me."

Nathan snorted. "Only if she wanted to overthrow the head. And she doesn't want to do that idiot."

"Oh? Why not? She has every reason to if you ask me… Since the head is the reason she got kicked out."

Katze growled. "Stop talking about things you don't know two pieces of pie about you stupid fungus."

An eyebrow was raised and he chuckled.

"Fine. I'm not that stupid; I can see where I'm not wanted." He turned around and waved as he walked towards the door. "Offer still stands little kitty."

She growled again and then unclenched her fists on the desk, dropping to lean her forehead on the surface.

"Katze…"

"What?"

Nathan looked at her before leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

They sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes. A clearing of the throat was heard by the door and the two of them looked over to find Iruka standing there with a stack of papers. He smiled warmly before speaking. "I thought you two would have gone out to find Sayuri…"

Katze smiled. "Nah. She'll show up with our sensei when they feel like it." Nathan nodded in agreement. "Sensei do you need some help with those papers?"

The brunet shook his head. "No Katze it's alright. Oh on the topic of your sensei…she'll be showing up with Kakashi. So just wait with his team until they get here."

The two teens blinked and looked at Iruka, who walked to the front of the room and sat at his desk. A full five minutes went by in silence before the teacher raised an eyebrow and looked at them. "Yes?"

Katze bit her lip and frowned. "Who…who is Kakashi's team?"

Iruka laughed lightly. "Haha sorry. It's team 7. I believe you're well acquainted with Sasuke, Katze. Am I right?"

She snorted and looked to the floor. "Not exactly."

His eye widened. "Eh? But the Hokage sai—"

"He doesn't remember her at all sensei." Nathan cut in. Iruka looked puzzled.

"Oh." He went back to marking papers. "Sorry to hear that."

Again they sat in silence and finally the room filled with students once more. Everyone was talking and sat down in their teams. Shiki never entered the room and Katze was a little relieved, and a tiny bit curious. But at least they wouldn't have to deal with him for a while. Iruka stood and called off the teams. One by one each teacher came to collect their students until the only ones left were team 7, Katze and Nathan. Iruka nodded and waved good luck before walking out with his papers.

Naruto sat staring at Nathans hair. "Heeeey… Why are YOU two here?"

Nathan ignored him but Katze smirked and leaned on her hands. "Why? Well I guess it's because I just cannot get enough of Sasuke~!" Nathan rolled his eyes and Sakura glared in full force. Sasuke just glanced at her and frowned slightly.

"Do I know you?"

Katze's smirk disappeared and she sighed before looking back to the door. "Forget it."

"Katze…"

"Shut it Nathan."

He nodded once and looked at Naruto. "Our teachers are arriving together so we'll just have to wait here with you guys."

Naruto seemed to be fine with this answer and went over to the door, poking his head out. He looked around a few times, then walked back in and started to pace. After about a minute of doing this he stuck his head out the door again and looked around impatiently. Sakura growled ou, "Naruto sit still!" and glared.

He pouted and Nathan chuckled once. "I can't help it. Why is our sensei so late?! All the other teams have left, Iruka-sensei even left!" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot a couple times. Stopping everything his face lit up for a second. "Hehehe."

Sakura looked slightly worried and even Sasuke looked over with interest. Katze just yawned and laid her head down on her desk in boredom while Nathan watched with half-lidded eyes. He sighed. "Naruto I think you should just wait." The blond glared before going back over to the door.

Sakura started panicking. "What are you doing? Hey! Naruto?!"

Naruto just cackled and stood on a stool to wedge a chalkboard eraser between the door and the frame. Nathan snorted and looked at Katze but she seemed to have fallen asleep. He poked her until she woke and they listened to Sakura yell at Naruto.

"Hn. Like a Jounin would fall for a simple booby trap like that, idiot."

Katze looked at the Uchiha who had spoken. He was staring at the door intently, the most interest he had shown in a while. A sound broke her gaze and she too looked at the door lazily. A man with silver hair, a mask covering most of his face and a Jounin vest had opened the door and was standing there with chalk covering his head. His one visible eye looked at the students in front of him expressionlessly.

"I'm …. I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop him…" Sakura said meekly.

Sasuke just hid his look of displeasure behind his clasped hands. Katze snorted and looked behind the man intently. The silverette looked around and grinned.

"Hmm, based on my first impression I can safely say I hate all of you."

Nathan's mouth dropped slightly and Katze chuckled. Team 7 seemed to be in despair. Well…except Sasuke, he didn't show any expression. A little giggle was heard and the man was pushed aside slightly. A red-haired girl poked her head in. "Now now Kakashi-Sensei that's a little bit harsh don'cha think?" the girl looked around the room and her eyes landed on Katze. "Ne-chan! So you did wait after all! I'll have to thank Iruka later."

Katze raised her eyebrows and Naruto looked between the two girls in confusion. "Wha-?"

She sighed and stood up, crossing her arms. "Sayuri. Where is our sensei? I'm tired of waiting with these," she looked Sasuke in the eye "losers." The glare was instantaneous and the girl smirked before looking back at Kakashi and Sayuri.

"You're as impatient as ever."

Her eyes widened a little and the two people at the door stood to the side to let a blonde haired woman slightly shorter than Kakashi move into the room. Nathan blinked and looked up at his standing team mate. "Kat…is that…?"

"Yeah." The girl bit her lip and frowned before speaking. "Saiyuki how nice to see you again…getting cosy with Kakashi….again."

Saiyuki blushed. "And still rude too."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well I suppose this is where we part Saiyuki. I look forward to seeing you again."

The woman flushed slightly again before nodding. "Katze. Nathan I assume? We should get going. Follow me."

Nathan stood and immediately walked towards the door, his hands in his pockets. He paused when next to Kakashi and looked back at the girl who was just standing staring at the door. "Katze?"

"Hm?" she snapped out of her daze. "Oh, yeah. Right." She started walking and Nathan waited until she was out the door before turning to go. He heard Naruto run to the door and yell out, "HEY you two!" Nathan sighed and looked back again, hearing Katze pause as well.

"Come fight me sometime!" The blonde grinned widely and waved. Katze chuckled.

"You bet." Her voice was warm, and Nathan simply nodded a smile to the boy before they both continued walking towards their sensei. Katze sighed. "Well, this is going to be fun."

Well. That's the first chapter done. I'm halfway through the second one haha so should be up soonish... also I am not going to spoil the story...but Shiki isn't going to be important until much later when I delve into Nathans thing. Also, if you haven't figured out, Nathan has Split Personality Disorder, with his other personality (Craden) being violent and out of control, while Nathan is a bit more tame. I really hope no one was too confused at anything I've written, I will have everything make sense eventually.


End file.
